In which Myrnin has a predicament
by irgroomer
Summary: Claire finds Myrnin in a very comprimising position, what will happen? Is everything as it seems?


Claire walked into Myrnin's lab and called out, "Myrnin are you here?" She expected to hear an answer along the lines of, "Marginally, today." Or "Where else would I be little

Claire?" but the only response she got was what sounded like a pained moan, muffled by distance. She frowned, "Myrnin?" She set her backpack on a table and wandered

deeper into the lab, nervousness skittering up her spine. She should really just leave and come back with help; what if he was insane today? She paused at the threshold of

his deeper part of the lab. She usually didn't come here without him, "Myrnin?" She heard him moan her name, "Claire, _fy annwyl _is that you?" Taking a deep breath she

ventured into the darkened area, "Myrnin where are you? Are you ok?" He chuckled, "That question is irrelevant. I'm insane you remember." She heard him gasp and make

an odd growl. Claire rolled her eyes, "Aside from that Myrnin." He sounded cheerful when he responded, which worried Claire, "Oh no, not at all. I seem to find myself in a bit

of a predicament." He giggled to himself, then groaned, "I seem to be rather tied up at the moment." She frowned; that could mean a number of things either figuratively, or

in Myrnin's case, quite physically. "What were you experimenting on while I was gone?" The room was dark enough now that she was simply feeling her way along, and she

desperately wished she had brought a flashlight. "Hmm, it seems rather irrelevant with my current situation." Claire frowned yet again, "And what exactly is your current

situation?" She was close to him now and he said, "If you will stop and extend your hand to the left, you can pull the light cord and find out." After the light blinked on and

her eyesight adjusted she squeaked, blushed and spun around away from the sight of her naked, and very erect boss, "Myrnin!" He sighed, "This was not my doing. If you

could so kindly unlock my hands so that I can relieve myself." Claire flushed then cried, "ew!" After a moment, she blinked, "Wait, who locked you up in the first place? And

why are you…you know?" He groaned, and then moaned. After he caught his breath he said, "If you must know, I believe I pranked Oliver one too many times. He slipped

me some hippie drugs which caused an immediate and painful erection, and then he disrobed me and chained me to this table. It is a rather cold table." Claire's blush

deepened, "You could have worded that…different." He sounded confused, "You are certainly no longer chaste, I am fairly certain you are aware of the words used as well."

Claire groaned and turned to his head to attempt working on the heavy chains, "Um Myrnin, there isn't a lock." "Hmm, then I suppose you'll have to…help me _fy annwyl_,"

Myrnin purred. Claire turned redder, "I-what?" Myrnin thrust his hips up, "Please little Claire, it hurts." Claire slowly shifted her eyesight from the, sometimes insane

vampire's face, to his chest, and with a gulp, to the juncture of his hips. It did indeed look painful as it was an angry-looking purple-red. She stared back into his eyes with an

awed expression, "But Shane…" Myrnin grimaced, "Oh blast that boy. Claire, my little Claire, I need you _fy annwyl_ please." Claire bit her lip, "No I…was going to say Shane

isn't…that big." A grin curled over Myrnin's lips, "I assure you I am much more experienced as well. Will you touch me?" Myrnin could see her hesitating and weighing her

options. Three times he saw her hands twitch as if she were restraining them. Finally she ghosted her fingertips across his hip making Myrnin arch and moan, "Claire," his

voice was pleading. She worried her lower lip between her teeth before she finally took his length into her hand and gave an experimental stroke. Myrnin gave a strangled

gasp and thrust gently into her hand. After a few more strokes, with varying pressures and speeds, a bead of white liquid pooled on the head of his erection as he moaned

incoherently. Claire eyed the bead, and made a lightning-fast decision; she wondered how it tasted. Her hot tongue flickered over the tip of his erection, causing him to moan

and arch, while he pulled uselessly at his bindings above his head. He started firing off words in mixed languages, most of them being welsh, but Claire didn't understand a

word of it. What she did understand, was that Myrnin clearly enjoyed the feel of her tongue on his shaft. Claire could have thought that she was still working if she were

capable of much thinking at the moment; she was steadily experimenting as she worked her tongue over the swollen flesh in time with her hand's movements. Claire

suddenly wondered how much she could fit in her mouth, and decided to investigate. Myrnin's mouth gaped as he felt Claire's mouth engulf him almost completely. Claire

nearly gagged as Myrnin hit the back of her throat. This obstacle didn't deter her though as she retreated and took him further, swallowing past the reflex. By the third time

she could take the entire length of him in her mouth and her lips met the base, touching the skin there. Myrnin wasn't able to hold back anymore as he began to thrust into

her waiting mouth. Claire hummed in surprise, causing him to shiver. Myrnin was close; his limbs were shaking and his thrusts were getting erratic. Finally he gasped and

froze a millisecond before ramming deep and exploding. Surprise made Claire swallow, but not before the copious amount of cum spurted out her nose after having nowhere

to go. Claire coughed a few times before managing to swallow it all. What was left trailed down his wilting shaft, over his balls and pooled on the table below. Without

thinking, Claire followed the trail, lovingly suckling each of his balls, before tracing his perineum and mopping up the mess. Claire kissed him then, shocking him slightly

before he kissed her back. He tasted himself on her, but he didn't mind. Claire finally came back to herself as she pulled back and met the slightly glazed brown eyes of her

sometimes crazy boss instead of the equally brown eyes of her boyfriend, Shane. Claire froze and Myrnin blinked, then he smiled softly, "You should get back now. Oliver

could come back any minute." Claire jumped up and looked everywhere but at him, and bolted. Instead of taking the long way home, she quickly opened the portal to her

living room and jumped through. She could smell chili and knew Shane was home. Feeling guilty she ran upstairs to shower and try to wash Myrnin's scent off her skin and

out of her mouth. After a good hot shower and a frantic brushing of teeth she felt as though she might be able to rejoin the world of the living…figuratively. As she descended

the stairs she could hear Shane talking to someone outside the door, he found her coming down and handed her the bag he was carrying; her backpack…that she had left in

Myrnin's lab! "Oliver told me to tell you to 'clean up your toys next time after playtime was over'. Wanna tell me why he's playing delivery boy from the crazy lab? He helping

with something tonight? You know I don't like you down there with the crazy freak, then you hang out with Oliver too?" Claire stood awkwardly and blushed from head to toe,

then Michael peeked his head around the corner, "Everything okay? Your heart is beating crazy CB; I could hear it from the kitchen." Claire fainted.

~Flashback to Myrnin's lab after Claire left~

Oliver strolled in and curled his lip at Myrnin, "Amelie told me to come check on you. She said you have been even more distant. Would you mind telling me why you are in

that…position?" Myrnin sighed and sat up, pulling apart the metal on his wrists easily, as it wasn't silver. "Hmm, just trying out new ways to use my assistant." Oliver raised a

brow, "I see…I'll be on my way then." Myrnin strode, unabashedly nude, across his lab and picked up Claire's forgotten bag, then tossed it to Oliver, "Give that back to Claire

for me would you." Oliver caught it and glared at Myrnin, "I am not your errand boy; deliver it yourself." Myrnin smiled and handed him a vial. "Deliver it and you can give

this to Amelie." At the questioning stare Myrnin's smile widened, "It might just make her more…susceptible to your charms." Oliver blinked, but his scowl remained. He said

nothing as he turned and marched out of the lab. Myrnin chuckled; he couldn't _wait_ for the fallout of that concoction. Oh how he loved playing with dear old Ollypop.

Fin


End file.
